


Nephew of the Bride

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Everyone is in this, M/M, Multi, Taki Suzuna is a Little Shit, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: [Inter-team Discord]#announcementsSuzuna @everyoneSena needs a date#generalSeveral people are typing…
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Everyone, Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Nephew of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of chat fics and here's a dumpster fire i wrote in an hour. I know it's not that good but I *licherally* had to get it out of my system LOL Originally this was going to be regular prose but it morphed okay??? I'll go back to writing EKC now I pwomise

**[Deimon Discord]**

# **announcements**

**Suz @Sena** needs a date

**#general**

**Sena** **@Suz** WHY?? I asked you in confidence!!!

**Monta** wait huh

**Jumonji** like just in general? Like is that an insult

**Kuroki** **@Sena** I know a dude heh

_Jumonji removed Kuroki from the group_

_Suz added Kuroki to the group_

**Suz** wait no, let him speak

**Sena** Also how did you get permission to post in that channel I thought it was only for Hiruma and Mamori to post actual team announcements???

**Suz** I have my ways >:3

**Manajerk** Sena, I know a few girls who might be interested :) I didn’t know you were looking for a relationship!

_Manajerk changed name to Mamori_

_Hiruma changed Mamori to Manajerk_

**Manajerk** Hiruma, that is incredibly childish!!

**Sena** **@Mamori** if it wouldn’t be too big of a bother for you to ask! My aunt is getting married and I was asked to bring a plus one for seating purposes

**Monta** bro I’ll go with you!!! I love free food!!!

**Suz @Monta** shut up monkey

**Jumonji** **@Monta** ur not the only one that likes free shit

**Suz** intwesting…

**Suz** wait, I just got a great idea

**Sena** … I have a bad feeling…

**Suz** :)

**[Inter-team Discord]**

**#announcements**

**Suzuna @everyone @Sena** needs a date

**#general**

_Several people are typing…_

**Mitzumachi @Suzuna** more deets lol

**Yamato** oho?

**Sena** oh my gosh!!! **@Suzuna**!!!???

**Riku @Sena** No dating until marriage.

**Mitzumachi @Kakei** is too shy to ask

**Kakei** …

**Suzuna @Sena** will now answer any and all questions

_Suzuna is offline_

**Sena** uh...

**Sena** sorry about this everyone!!! I just need a plus one for my aunt’s wedding and Suzuna said no :(

**Riku** the AUDACITY.

**Mitzumachi @Yamato @Kakei @Akaba** @Shin fellas is it gay to take ur bro to a wedding

**Wakana** Shin doesn’t have an account…

**Sakuraba** I feel like he’d want to know about this

**Sakuraba** I guess I’ll tell him?

**Marco @Sena** I’d be more than happy to escort you xx

_Jumonji removed Marco from the group_

_Wakana added Marco to the group_

**Riku** No, that was the right move. **@Sena** I’ll go with you

**Yamato** I’ll go with you! I’ve been meaning to go to Tokyo for a while now

**Taka @Sena** I can be your plus one.

**Akaba @Sena** I’m great at weddings.

**Kakei @Sena** … if you need a plus one, I don’t mind…

**Julie** wow, you all literally replied at the same time

**Julie** the thirst is real

**Mamori A @Sena** Should I still ask some of my friends for you?

**Yamato** Nah

**Riku** no.

**Akaba** No

**Taka** No.

**Mitzumachi** Kakei says no too lol

**Natsuhiko Taki** Monsieur, please allow me to shine to my full extent as your +1!

_Suzuna removed Natsuhiko Taki from the group_

**Onishi H @Sena** don’t be a fool! Kakei is the best candidate out of everyone here!!

**Ohira H @Sena** kakei is the tallest, ergo best option. Duh.

**Sena** how did this happen

**Yamato @Sena** I have a car btw

**Taka @Sena** it’s his parents’ car. I have an actual car. Rolls Royce.

**Akaba @Sena** I’ll bring my musical accompaniment

**Kotaro** nobody wants to hear that shit!!!

**Julie @Kotaro** now is NOT the time, show some support

_Sakuraba added Shin to the group_

**Jumonji** what the fuck

**Yamato** this fucking guy

**Marco** Interesting turn of events. **@Sena** feel free to hit me up whenever. You do have my number xx

**Maria** Shameless

**Sena** sorry for not replying everyone, my phone is lagging with all these messages!!! ^^;;

**Taka** I can buy you a new one if you’d like

**Karin** oh my

**Rui Habashira** y’all ugly and need to shut the fuck up

**Shin @Sena** what date is the wedding?

**Sena @Shin** -san, it’s in two weeks, Saturday afternoon

**Yamato** I’m free then :)

**Mitzumachi** so’s kakei!

**Kakei** yes, if you would like to go together **@Sena**

**Shin** Is that not during out training time?

**Yamato** Training time?

**Akaba** “our training time”?

**Mitzumachi** You just killed kakei LMAO he is devastated

**Mitzumachi** [image.jpeg]

_Kakei removed Mitzumachi from the group_

_Julie added Mitzumachi to the group_

**Taka** You both train together?

**Riku @Sena** bro you replaced me with _Shin_

**Sena** Sorry, I didn’t realize that it will be during out jogging time! Sorry, **@Shin** !!!

**Shin** It’s of no consequence. We can just attend the wedding together to supplement.

**Sena @Shin** that sounds really fun actually! I’ll send you more information :))

**Julie** amazing. It really is that simple sometimes, huh

**Kotaro @Akaba** lol

_Akaba is offline_

_Yamato is offline_

_Kakei is offline_

_Taka is offline_

_Jumonji is offline_

**Marco** Well, what can you do

**Monta** can I get an F in the chat

**Wakana** F

**Sakuraba** F

**Julie** F

**Rui Habashira** F

**Karin** F

**Suzuna** F :D


End file.
